Liftoff (Gravitation)
5000 years ago.... The episode starts as it zooms in unto a planet as a group of humanoid aliens battle it out against a massive horde of robots, it's obvious the robots are winning as the aliens are slowly gunned down. One alien dives down behind a barracade and reloads his weapon, as he watches his fellow friends slowly die. : ???: We won't let them win! Bring out the missiles! He screams into his com link as a loud booming sound is heard, the missiles come into view as they crash down, throwing the robots around, but they keep advancing. The alien hops out from the barricades as he fires, ducking as shots go over his head. : ???: They're getting closer, put the walls up! : ???: But Trexl, we won't have enough time for them to raise! : Trexl: Just put them up! Trexl is taken off guard as a rather bulky robot with claws as it pushes him over, Trexl regaining his footing and staring at the robot. : ???: Trexl, the king of the Zyandronites. : Trexl: And you must be Five, I presume? : Five: I might be the fifth strongest of the army but I could dismember you any day. : Trexl: I'd love to see a demonstration : Five: Gladly. Five cackles as his claws begin to electrocute, as he charges toward Trexl. Trexl pulls out an energy gun and begins to blast at Five as Five keeps charging. Trexl runs forward and pulls out a blade as he leaps up, slamming the blade into Five's head, Five stumbles a bit but stands back up, turning around. : Trexl: Can't wait to see that 'demonstration' Trexl and Five then begin to charge at eachother, as Trexl's blade opens up and fires a blast at Five, leaving a hole in FIve's chest. Five stumbles backward as Trexl runs up and slices upward, cutting the top half of Five in half. : Five: Y-you idiot... we've-ve alreaady w-w-won Five points behind Trexl as he slowly collapses, his robotic parts sparking. Trexl watches as a blur of energy smashes into the city from far away, as a cloud of dust begins to head toward Trexl. : Trexl: It was worth a try. Trexl puts his hands out as he is consumed by the dust, it zooms out to show the whole planet beginning to implode, and then suddenly exploding. Pieces are thrown throughout the galaxy more to come ---- Present Arnold Alvarado silently packs some boxes, slipping all 7 seasons of Amatsuchi! into one box filled with other unrecognizable crappy horror movies. :???: Do you seriously need all seven seasons of that stupid anime? :Arnold: Hell yeah, Magnolia! I need to binge watch it again, season 8 will be out by the time I get back. Magnolia snickers as she pours herself a bowl of Mana Loops, turning around as two other people walk into the living room. :???: Today's the day! :Magnolia: Yup, the final day until I get blasted up to space with all you fuckasses. :???: 'ey, lighten up, Magnolia! :Magnolia: I can't when I'm gonna be sent up to space with Mr. Everything MUST Be Planned, Jordan. :Jordan: And who is that referring to? :???: She's obviously referring to you, Jordan. :Magnolia: That is correct, Ashley. Everyone looks up as an alarm sounds off, and they all run out through the hallway, lining up. :???: Listen, we have to set you off into space earlier then expected, or else you'll miss a fueling station. The man looks to his clock and looks back up. :???: You have about an hour, get all of your stuff. Everyone begins to run back into the hallway, all being squished in as they scream at eachother and try to fit through. :???: Jesus Christ.. The man sighs and walks away, as everyone finally manages to get into the room as yelling is heard. ---- The four astronauts walk out from an opening gateway as Jordan fumbles with his helmet, slipping it on as he bobs his head while walking. Magnolia hits him in the gut and he winces. : Magnolia: Don't try to act all cool, asshole. : Jordan: Jeez, no need to be a jackass! : Magnolia: Being the jackass of the group is my job. Ashley and Jordan are chatting together as it zooms into them. : Ashley: I've always wanted to be a Misfit.. maybe if I fall in a vat of acid? : Arnold: That wouldn't be very smart. : Ashley: Yeah.. probably plasma instead. : Magnolia: Ey, you two weirdoes! The two walk over to Magnolia and Jordan as they approach the door, opening up and getting into the cockpit as Jordan and Arnold get situated in the front, with Magnolia and Ashley maintaining the ship. : Jordan: We have about.. fifteen minutes or so until we take off. : Ashley: Sweet, that gives me time to put up that poster. : Magnolia: That Misfits poster? C'mon Ashley, you're not a misfit! : Ashley: I CAN DREAM! : Magnolia: Jeez, alright! No need to turn all demon-mode on my ass. Magnolia sits back and relaxes as she surveys all the vitals of the ship. ---- Everyone silently sits back as the countdown is heard from a speaker, as a low rumbling sound emits from the bottom of the spaceship. : Ashley: Welp, this is it.. : Magnolia: Up we go. : Jordan: I'm pretty excited : Arnold: Fly me to the mo- : Magnolia: NO SINGING, DIPSHIT! : Arnold: Jeeeez, alright! They all sit back as they take off, breaching through the atmosphere. Soon enough they leave the atmosphere, as the ship takes off, boosting to its destination : Ashley: How long will this take? : Jordan: Well, with the new upgraded sentelenium technology, it'll take about a month. : Magnolia: Greattt.... They all sit back as it cuts to black. ---- A armored assassin finishes brutally blasting the last of the guards through a window as she looks over to a museum exhibit. :???: Remains of Five? The assassin nods as electrical claws fly from the exhibit into her hand as she turns them on, chuckling. :???: Oh, Jesus, this'll be one fuckin' fun day. Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:Original Series Category:Fan Fiction